Clan of Krishnark
Clan of Krishnark is the Scandinavian Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The team of mischief but honorable Lizardfolks and Dragonkins fought for their goodness against the forces of Chaos and some crazed villains from outer space. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Belgard was a warrior from his clan who is looking for gold for his adventure. When he was summoned by his chieftain, Belgard was tasked to find and retrieve a mysterious treasure from the northern mountains to earn his right as a free warrior. Leaf was a failed adventurer, unable to improve his skills and joining with other adventurers. Although he was indeed a failed adventurer, he was a successful thief when he steals only gold coins and food, making him a most wanted criminal in the northern land. When the two unlikely heroes were to meet for the first time. 'Looking for Adventures' Belgard and Leaf went to the inn tavern for a rest for one night where other mercenaries and assassins are waiting for them to kill them. As they entered the tavern, Belgard and Leaf began their trouble when the assassins tried to kill them and turned into a bar brawl. During the brawl, they looked to each other and thought to be they're both enemies and then suddenly, they were working together to get out of this fight by using teamwork and fight against the common enemy. Then, they sneak passed out from the inn tavern while the brawl is going on and heading to the forest where they'll have to camp there for a night. As they camped there, Leaf was eager to join his quest because he couldn't find any adventure group with lucky and Belgard offered him to join his quest as his partner and Leaf was very excited. And that was only the beginning of their mischief adventure. 'The Accidental Assassins' The duo travelled to the Silvaergus Territory where one of Belgard's tasks was took place there at the castle of Silvaergusian Queen. His task was to steal her treasures inside the castle and he'll have to do it by night. At night, they sneaked through the dungeons and infiltrated into the hallway. The duo split up to find a way inside to the treasure room, Belgard took the other side while Leaf took the other way. Belgard followed the trail of a guard, leading to the treasure room, and found the doorway to his target. As he reached the treasure room, he knocked the guard out and entered the room. Not only he found just only treasures but massive piles of gold, diamonds, and priceless antics were stored there. Things were easy for Belgard's tasks. But that task has a backfire outcome when Leaf spotted the queen heading his way, thought to be three guards heading there way, and assassinated the Silvaergusian Queen and her guards. In a difficult situation, Belgard and Leaf argued each other of what they can do and can't do until they were spotted by the guards and fought their way out of the castle and heading way up to the north. Now they were really in trouble in the Silvaergus Territory and the isle but that time is at an end. 'Mischievous Heroes' As they've finally retreated to the mountains, they camped at the caves and rested for one night. But what they didn't know is that the cave is belong to other clan with no name and were taken prison to their main hideout. As they were brought to the main chamber, the duo kneel before two leaders, Ludvik Alrekurson & Hrodgeir Freyson, and were questioned about their intentions. Belgard convinced them that he was sent to find and retrieve the mysterious treasure from the northern mountain and Hrodgeir knows about the mysterious treasure; it was belong to the cult dedicated to the god that came from the stars or also known as the Silver Kindred Cult. After the explanations from Belgard's intention, including Leaf's and his mistakes, they were sent into the cult's main castle, deep beneath the mountains. Deep beneath the mountains, Belgard and Leaf have their own team, one is like Belgard's and the other team is like Leaf's, and travelled to the high north by foot. As they've arrived far to the Silver Kindred's castle, they went to the secret passageway underneath through the dark tunnels. There at the dark tunnels, they discovered strange drawings about the origin of the cult along the way and then they discovered something disturbing as they entered into the laboratory with dead Lizardfolks and Dragonkins used as subjects to resurrect the dead race. Then they went to the altar chamber where the hidden treasure might be there somewhere. There they saw the leader of the Silver Kindred Cult, Sirgas Sirganus, and watched the ceremonial prayer until they saw someting extraordinary: an alien spaceship and it was indeed the ultimate treasure that they ever possessed with! Before they were about to enter with being discovered, they were captured brought it to the altar where they were about to be sacrificed until the Cult's castle was invaded by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and the duo slipped into the ship while others have to find off the Cultists while Sirganus escaped. Inside the ship, Belgard and Leaf found themselves on the pile of dead Lizardfolks and Dragonkins and they have to get off the ship. While they're searching their way out, they found a record about the ship's origin and they've learned that the ship was crash landed caused by major malfunction of the engine and it was belong to the Draconis Constellation and that's how the cult was born. Then they've entered the ship's bridge room and activated the ship with the backup engine which they should've done in the first place, causing the castle to collapse. Meanwhile, Belgard's and Leaf's pack made it out of the castle and meet up with the Order of the Heavenly Dragons to defeat the remaining cultist warriors. And just as the battle has ended, Belgard and Leaf have brought the ship to the surface and landed before them, meaning the duo has the ship under control and survived. To their surprise, the duo have foiled their evil plan which they didn't know about it except the elder duo who knew about it. After the awkward explanation to the Order of the Heavenly Dragons, their names were cleared for their innocence and the clan has named Krishnark after the duo revealed their last name. With the ship is now confiscated by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons, their mischievous adventures have begun when there's more treasures coming from the south. 'Aftermath' In the 21st century, the Clan of Krishnark was spotted on the Icelandic hills by a police helicopter patrol that it was sent to investigate the crash site and it turns out that it was a bank robbery they foiled. Later, they were found by the UN-GDI in the city of Reykjavik and recruited them as part of the Deadly Alliance. 'Team Members' 'Belgard Krishson' The green Lizardman who is the noble and strongest Lizardfolk warrior of the Clan. He carries his sword and shield and it comes in handy whenever Leaf is needed to jump higher from his shield. 'Leaf Narkson' The red Dragonkin who is the most cunning Dragonkin mischief thief of the Clan. He was a failed adventures who was lacked with reputation despite his successful spear fighting skill. He wields his spear as a tool. 'Belgard's pack' Najall Peturson - The red Lizardman warrior who is bold and strong hard as a rock. He can crush many enemy soldiers with his broadsword and shield. Amlodi Bjarnison - The orange Lizardman warrior who is the all-powerful one-man army that no one can stop him with his all-powerful sword and shield. Herleifur Valbergurson - The purple Lizardman warrior was served the army long time ago since the war on Silvaergus Tribe. Having quit as a soldier, he joined Ludvik's group as a mercenary. He carries with Ulfberht and tower shield. Kolur Brandurson - The black Lizardman warrior who lived at the volcanic terrain and was exiled from his tribe when he brutally beaten his opponent, violated the rules of the tribes. Later he joined Ludvik's group to redeem himself. He wields his rusty sword and shield. Hilda Hildurdottir - The Lizardwoman warrior who was a survivor from the burned village raided by Silvaergus invaders and now she was taken care by Ludvik, she became the huntress who seeks to avenge her mother and people's death. Ludvik Alrekurson - The white elder Lizardman warrior who is the leader of his clan before Belgard became the new leader. He's the master and mentor to his pack and once mighty Lizardman warrior who fought bravely against the Silvaergus Tribe, the Silver Kindred Cult, and the Order of the Dark Lizardfolk. 'Leaf's pack' Vidar Arnvidurson - The green Dragonkin warrior who lived at the deep forest since he was a child after his village was destroyed by accidental fire. For many years, he protected the forest from evil trespasser from the Silvaergus Territory. Later he was recruited by Hrodgier and wields the magical spear of the forest. Holmgeir Njordurson - The blue Dragonkin warrior who was a fisherman until he was "falsely" accused for stealing fishes from the Silvaergus Tribe. Later he was released by Hrodgier and joined forces with his fellow clansmen. He wields the spear of water. Viggo Þorson - The orange Dragonkin warrior who was struck by lighting when he carried his regular spear on high top of the mountain. However, miraculously, he survived and he has the powerful spear of lighting. Hrafn Kettilson - The black Dragonkin warrior who had a curse of bad luck and was kicked out from his tribe for causing trouble. He lived in the black mountain until his curse is finally lifted when he saved lost children from being captured by the Silvaergus Tribesmen and then later he was recruited by Hrodgier. He wields his lucky but rusty spear. Helga Mæjadottir - The sexy female Dragonkin warrior who is a tough girl that she's no damsel in distress, she can take on her enemies whatever she want. She wields the spear of her mother as she inherited. Hrodgeir Freyson - The wise white Dragonkin warrior is the master of all spear fighting technique. He and Ludvik are well known to each other since they teamed up against the common foes. He's the master to Leaf and his pack and wields the spear of mastery. 'Inspirations' * The characters looks uncanny resemblance of Lizardmen and Dragonkins from Capcom's arcade game, The King of Dragons. Category:Database Category:Scandinavian Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons